One Time Naruto
by anime.slayers
Summary: Apa penghacuran Konoha dimulai? Dan pelakunya adalah mantan muridku sendiri! kita harus melawannya. Tidak aku menentang, aku tidak akan mebuat siapa siapa menyentu Naru-nii, aku membawanya kembali walaupun Hokage taruhannya !


Bertemu lagi bersama saya setelah bosan di Wattpad

Yoroshiku desu minna san

=O=

Story: One Time Naruto

Ranting: T

Warning: Shounen, adventure Ooc, Typo.

=O=

"Shikamaru! Karin! Jugo! Suigetsu! mari kita pergi, kini saatnyalah penghancuran Konoha dimulai!"

"Baikkk!!!"

=O=

 _Cerita kembali kemasa lalu_

"Naruto! Menma! Cepat bangun!" teriak perempuan berambuat merah gelap dari bawah.

"Naruto bangun! Kaa-san, menyuruh kita bangun!!!" teriak pemuda bersurai kuning, sambil menggoyang goyangpemuda yang tergeletak diatas karpet.

"Berisik Menma!" ketus Naruto, lalu menyeka tangan pengganggu yang sedang mengusik tidurnya itu. Di sisi lain, Menma pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bertanda mengerti, kalo saudara kembarnya itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Menma pun berdiri menuju kekamar mandi, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. pemuda Naruto yang sedang tak ingin diusik, tidur indahnya itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, Menma-kun" sapa Kaa-san dari meja makan diruang dapur. dengan senyuma sinis ke kedua duanya.

"O-ohayou kaa-san" balas Naruto dan Menma bersamaan. sedangkan sang ayah tersenyum bahagia akibat kehangatan dikeluarganya itu.

 _Naruto Menma Pov_

"Naruto! Menma! Cepat bangun!" teriak perempuan berparas cantik.

"Naruto! Naruto Nii, cepat bangun! Kaa san memanggil!" ucap Menma membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing di kedua kupingnya.

"Berisik Menma!" ketus Naruto. lalu menyuruh Menma, untuk pergi dari tidur yang indahnya itu. agar bisa melanjutkan tidur indahnya itu. "Sakura chan" senyumnya ditidurnya itu, dan masuk kembali kedelam dunia mimpi yang sempat terputus tadi.

 _ **Buackkkk!!!**_

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!"

"Na!-Ru!-To! Cepat bangun sebelum aku memotongmu!" teriak seorang perempuan memasuki sebuah kamar. memegang pisau. memakai celemek. dengan darah disekujur tubuh.

"Haa-haiiiii"

 _Naruto Menma End Pov_

Disekolah

"Baiklah murid murid bapa telah membagi untuk 30 murid yang dipersiapkan lolos untuk menjadi Genin. Tim 1-6 aktif. Tim 7. Menma, Sakura, Sasuke yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hattake. Tim 8. Hinata, Shino, Kiba yang akan dipimpin Kurenai Yuhi. Tim 9. Naruto, Shikamaru, Karin yang akan dipimpin Yamato. Dan Tim 10. Ino, Chouji, Sai yang akan dipimpin Sarutobi Asuma." ucap seorang guru setelah membacakan, pembagian murid untuk tim 3 orang. "tunggulah beberapa menit, pembimbing kalian pasti akan menjemput kalian untuk melaksanakan misi kalian. Selamat untuk kalian semua, sampai jumpa," lanjutnya sang guru itu, sambil merapikan bukunya lalu pergi meninggalkan ke30 murid itu.

 _Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Jam menunjukan pukul 15:30 sekarang dan ke 4 pembing itu belum juga datang sedari tadi. sedangkan guru dari Tim 1-6 sudah datang sedari tadi, dan meninggalkan kelompok 7-10 yang masih terjaga didalam kelas.

Kreekkk! sebuah suara pintu terbuka. "Akhimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino dan Sai. Aku adalah Sarutobi Asuma, ikutlah bersamaku." lalu pergi, diikuti ketiga murid yang tadi ia sebut.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino. ikutlah bersamaku" pergi lalu menyisakan tim 7 dan 9 di dalam ruangan.

"Kusooo!!!" teriak Menma dan Naruto bersamaan. diikuti dengan orang bernama Shikamaru. "Kuso? Kuso? Mendokusai!"

Krekkk! sebuah suara pintu terbuka. masuklah kedua orang pemuda dari pintu itu. "Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. ikutlah bersamaku."

"Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Karin, Nara Shikamaru. ikutlah bersamaku."

Tim7 disebuah atap diatas rumah di dekat area latihan 3. "Baiklah kalian bertiga, cepat perkenalkan diri kalian, dari nama, hoby, cita cita, dan hal yang paling kalian suka sampai hal yang paling kalian sukai," ucap seorang pemuda bermasker, dengan mata kiri tertutup dan rambu silver yang berjuntai melawan Gravitasi.

"Tunggu sensei, ada baiknya bagamaina kalo sensei yang memulainya sebelum kami?" ajuan seorang gadis dengan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha di rambut pink nya.

"Baiklah, ehheemmm. nama saya Hattake Kakashi, Hobby saya tidaklah bagus untuk kalian. Cita cita saya tidaklah penting untuk kalian. Hal yang paling saya suka adalah tidak tahu. Dan hal yang paling saya tidak sukai adalah rahasia."

Cekliikk! sebuah kilatan kuning kini muncul menimpai ketiga muridnya itu. "Untunglah kita mengetahui namanya, walaupun dia tidak menyebutkan semuanya!" bisik Sakura kepada Menma dan juga Sasuke. Dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban tanda mengerti keduanya.

"Baiklah cepat perkenalkan diri kalian. Kamu bocah berambut kuning cepat perkenalkan Namamu!" perintah Kakashi kepada sang murid.

"Namikaze Menma. Hobbyku adalah menyempurnakan sebuah jurus. cita citaku adalah menjadi Hokage. hal yang paling aku suka adalah mempelajari Jutsu baru. Dan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah Naruto"

"Haruno Sakura. hobbyku adalah Kyaaaaa. Cita citaku adalah Kyaaaaa. Hal yang paling aku suka adalah Kyaaaaa. Dan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah Ino!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. aku tidak mempunyai Hobby tidak ada yang khusus. Cita citaku adalah mengembalikan Clan Uchiha dan membunuh orang itu."

Menma dan Sakura terdiam kaku mendengar Sasuke.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke kun. Kereennnn!" teriak sakura didalam hati.

"Sasuke ka? Dia akan sangat bagus jika aku menjadikannya sebagai Rivalku," senyumnya riang didalam hati.

"Baiklah, datanglah ke Training latihan tiga besok jam 5 pagi dan jangan ada yang sarapan. Karena jika kalian sarapan maka kalian akan muntah, dan mengeluarkan keseluruhan isi perut kalian" ucap kakashi panjang lebar. "Sampai jumpa" Boffff, sebuah gumpalan asap muncul didepan ketiganya.

"Kusoooo!!!!" teriak Menma dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan gaya Coolnya itu.

Tim9 di bawah pohon di dekat arenal latihan 2. "Saya Yamato, panggkil saja Yamato. hobby saya rahasia. dan saya tidak mempunyai cita-vita. baiklah sekarang giliran kalian untuk, memperkenalkan diri kalian. siapa yang ingin dul-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hobbyku adalah makan Ramen. hal yang kusuka adalah Ramen. hal yang paling aku tidak sukai adalah menunggu Ramen saat tiga menit, saat penyeduhan. Dan cinta citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage yang memimpin Desa ini.

"Nara Shikamaru. Hobbyku adalah menatap langit. Hal yang paling ku suka adalah awan dengan langit berwarna biru. Hal yang paling tidak aku sukai ada hal hal yang berbau Merepotkan. Cita citaku adalah membuat mimpin Naruto menjadi kenyataan."

"Uzumaki Karin. Aku tidak mempunyai cita cita. Hobby juga tidak. Hal yang kusukan adalah rahasia. Dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang itu."

"Baiklah, kita akan memumalai misi kita besok datanglah jam 5 di area latihan tiga besok. Dan jangan ada yang makan atau kalian akan muntah." tegas Yamato kepada ketiga muridnya. Dan dijawab anggukan dari ketiga murid barunya itu. "Jaa, Sampai jumpa." sebuah gumpalan asap kita muncul didepan itu, dengan tanda hilangnya Yamato itu.

"Yoshhhh! Besok kita akan memulai Misi!!!," semangat Naruto membara. diukiti Shikamaru dan Karin dibelakang Naruto.

 _ **TBC**_

Terimakasih yang telah membaca Fanfic Saya, saya sungguh senang dan maaf juga karena saya amatiran

Minna-san Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
